Mientras dormía
by Lindo usagi
Summary: ¿Qué será eso que Bobby Drake comienza a sentir? Esa extraña mezcla entre excitación y deseo, además de emociones confusas por cierto velocista de cabellos plateados, y ni se diga que las cosas empeoraron luego de un horrible sueño. BobbyJP. Rating M.
1. El primer sueño

¡Hola! Pues aquí con un nuevo fanfic que se me ocurrió hace unos meses. Debo advertirles que la historia es slash y la verdad esto puede quedar algo explícito para algunas mentecitas "puras". La clasificación es M porque el contenido puede resultar ofensivo para algunas personas. Los personajes le pertenecen a Marvel, no a mí, y pues aquí vamos…

**Mientras dormía…**

**Capítulo 1.**

_Por: **Lindo usagi.**_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

De repente el panorama cambió por completo, el sueño (porque estaba consciente de que era un sueño) en el que bailaba sobre una laguna con un tutú rosa y el cielo de colores se esfumó y en su lugar apareció un fondo negro, a decir verdad todo estaba oscuro, pero sí podía distinguir mi cuerpo… desnudo, para ser exacto, en realidad la única parte visible era de la cintura hasta la cabeza, como si una lámpara alumbrara la parte superior de mi cuerpo. Estaba recostado y podía sentir debajo de mí una superficie acolchonada, pero tampoco podía verla.

Me encontraba jadeando rítmicamente y un vaho blanco salía de mi boca cada vez que exhalaba. Por alguna razón tenía una sensación extraña en la parte baja de mi vientre. Una mezcla entre cosquilleo y placer aumentaba mis jadeos y me sacaba uno que otro gemido.

No tenía ni idea de qué estaba pasando, pero disfrutaba el momento, vaya que sí.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos pude observar algunos cabellos negros que brillaba de color plateado gracias a la luz encima de mí. Pude percibir un líquido fresco que envolvía mis abdominales y seguía hacia arriba, eso era una lengua, estaba seguro, pero ¿de quién?

Inmediatamente después pude reconocer esos cabellos negros, pero no lo podía creer. Eran los cabellos de un hombre, lo cabellos de… de Jean-Paul. Su lengua ascendía hasta mis pectorales y avanzaba hasta mis tetillas, comenzando a masajearlas de una manera tan gloriosa, para cuando me di cuenta mis pezones ya estaban endurecidos.

Me arrancó un gemido sonoro. No podía ser. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué disfrutaba tanto tener a Northstar sobre mi cuerpo? cuando debería estar enfadado por eso y derribarlo de un puñetazo, aunque fuera un maldito sueño. No, definitivamente no estaba enojado, ni siquiera un poquito, en lugar de eso me encontraba excitado, MUY excitado.

Su boca subió hasta mi cuello, y ahí gemí tres veces más. No podía evitarlo, era tremendamente placentero. Sus labios atraparon mi respiración entrecortada y por increíble que parezca comencé a corresponderle. Sus nalgas estaban ahora sobre mi pelvis y su abdomen sobre el mío, era el mero contacto de piel con piel, mi erección estaba en su punto máximo.

—Me alegra que te —un jadeo interrumpió la frase— guste el trabajo que hago con mi lengua.

¿Cómo pudo darse cuenta de que me encantaba? Claro, estaba gimiendo como una adolescente teniendo su primera experiencia sexual y "mi amiguito completamente despierto".

—Ahora quiero que lo hagas —susurró en mi oído con una voz sensual.

Aunque mi mente se quedaba perpleja mi cuerpo parecía reaccionar a sus palabras. Con un movimiento rápido me coloqué encima de él, ahora mi cuerpo estaba sobre el suyo, besé su boca suavemente mientras tomaba sus nalgas entre mis manos y lo penetraba. Uno de sus gemido era ahogado por mis labios y al mismo tiempo sentía otra corriente recorrer mi cuerpo entero.

Jean-Paul me excitaba tanto (claro, sólo entre sueños), que hasta me daba coraje por eso.

Comencé a empujar y a sacudirme dentro de su cuerpo y mi excitación iba en aumento. Ese roce me hacía enloquecer y me invitaba a seguir y seguir, jamás detenerme.

Los gemidos que llenaron el ambiente se convirtieron de repente en un sonido chillante y bastante insistente. La oscuridad desapareció para ser sustituida por la luz del sol que ya entraba a mi habitación. Tenía qué levantarme porque en una hora empezaría mi clase de deportes. Apagué el despertador de un manotazo, sin más remedio.

Me quejé en vano y retiré la sábana que cubría mi cuerpo, me di cuenta de que un líquido viscoso se había derramado en una extensión grande de la cama. ¡Genial! Todo por ese maldito sueño.

Un buen baño lo resolvería todo, aunque las sábanas…

—Me ocuparé de ellas después —dije con flojera.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Luego de mi clase me dirigí a toda prisa a uno de los lugares más amados para mí en toda la mansión. Me dirigía hacia la cocina, un lugar en el cual cualquier hambriento encuentra salvación y saciedad, o en algunos casos en donde los atormentados, como yo, encuentran dónde ordenar sus pensamientos mientras comen cualquier tipo de postres y una que otra bebida para refrescarse.

Estaba de mal humor, en clase regañé a tres estudiantes por no hacer los pases de básquetbol correctamente, no era la culpa de ellos, lo reconozco, además era mi responsabilidad como maestro enseñarles a ejecutarlos de la manera adecuada, pero es que ese sueño me desconcertó de verdad y me puso de malas, maldito Jean-Paul.

Me deslizo por la pared con el ceño fruncido y llego hasta el marco de la puerta, en donde me detengo en seco una vez que encuentro a la persona más odiada para mí sacando algo del refrigerador, a Northstar. Con su cabello tan repeinado y reluciente como siempre y esos pantalones de mezclilla que siempre usa, tan ajustados a sus muslos y a sus nalgas como llevando un letrero colgado a la espalda que dice: "Soy gay, puedes cogerme". Bastardo desgraciado.

—¡Hola Drake! —me saluda volteando hacia mí y alzando al aire una mano—¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

Enseguida siento cómo mi sangre comienza a congelarse y no le llegara oxígeno a mi cerebro, siendo incapaz de articular una sola palabra como contestación. El verlo provoca en mí una sensación extraña, sin mencionar el coraje que ya tenía: La sangre comienza a circular de nuevo, por lo que la parte en mi entrepierna comienza a aumentar su temperatura y por consiguiente mi bulto comienza a endurecerse y a crecer descontroladamente. Una vergonzosa erección. ¡Ese maldito sueño! Quiero asesinar a Jean-Paul y disfrutar cada segundo mientras lo veo agonizar…

**Fin del capítulo 1.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Esto fue todo por hoy, a ver qué les parece, ya tenía ganas de escribir algún Jean-Paul/Bobby. No sé si dejar esto como un oneshot o publicar más capítulos, por lo que tendré qué esperar su opinión y si aportan una que otra idea estaría genial, voy a esperar a ver qué más me sale de este cerebrito oxidado.

¡Hasta pronto!


	2. El segundo sueño

**Mientras dormía...**

**Capítulo 2.**

_Por: **Lindo usagi.**_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tenía sentimientos encontrados, la sangre se le congeló al principio, pero después sintió que le hervía por todo el cuerpo. Sus sistemas simpático y parasimpático estaban teniendo una lucha dentro de su cuerpo, tratando de antagonizar las acciones autónomas del otro. Aun cuando no sabía el significado de todo eso (escuchó a Hank decirlo días atrás y le pareció cool repetirlo cada que le apetecía), solo recordaba que tenía algo que ver con el cerebro y los nervios, o algo así.

Pensó que erección era equivalente a vergüenza desmesurada y se le puso el rostro de mil colores: Primero blanco de miedo, y rojo de ira al final, pasando por una extensa gama. ¡Ese Jean-Paul se iba a arrepentir por el resto de su vida, o lo que le pudiera quedar de ella luego de la golpiza que le iba a meter!

Tenía qué calmarse. El canadiense no había tenido la culpa de nada, por lo que no hubiera sido justo golpearlo hasta dejarle su "rostro de actor de telenovela" todo amoratado, además no era como si él no pudiera defenderse. Okay, tenía qué calmarse en serio, sólo era su subconsciente que le había hecho una mala jugada, eso era todo. Su corazón dejó de latirle a mil cuando vio que la erección no era nada notoria. Exhaló en señal de alivio.

Se aferró al marco de la puerta y Northstar siguió esperando una respuesta por lo que se adelantó.

—¿Un mala mañana con los alumnos?

—Uh... sí —se soltó del lugar de donde estaba agarrado (sus moléculas casi, casi se fusionan con la madera de la cual estaba sosteniéndose), y trató de aparentar seguridad, cosa que no le salió tan bien porque caminaba como si cargara en cada pierna un bloque de hielo de una tonelada. Jean-Paul enarcó una ceja a causa del "comportamiento tan estúpidamente absurdo" según su punto de vista­—, pero no es nada que no se pueda arreglar con un buen vaso de jugo de naranja fresco.

Como dijo, la cocina era el lugar perfecto en donde los sedientos encontraban dónde saciarse o donde los atormentados encontraban cura a sus pesares, aunque con el odioso canadiense mirándolo con curiosidad era algo un poco difícil (por no decir "bastante"), aun así parecía que comenzaba a lograrlo, restarle importancia a la presencia de su más grande Némesis (incluso más que su eterno rival y ya no tan eterno Alex Summers) y había comenzado a actuar con un poco más de naturalidad.

—En fin —interrumpió JP hartándose del silencio que reinaba la cocina. Ese tal Bobby se traía algo. Iceman notó un dejo de superioridad en la frase, cosa que le enfermaba en su acompañante.

Le echó un vistazo de reojo a los pantalones que Jean-Paul traía tan pegados a las nalgas mientras este se volteaba y luego comenzó a silbar para distraerse y fingió leer un periódico que había en la mesa.

Definitivamente Bobby traía algo. Algo muy extraño, Jean-Paul lo tenía tan estrictamente estudiado que sabía perfectamente que él no hacía esas cosas ridículas que ahora estaba haciendo, aunque no era como si en realidad le importara. Robert Drake podía tener un comportamiento tan extraño e imbécil como se le pegara la gana, daba exactamente lo mismo.

—¿Y a ti cómo te fffue con tu primera... clashe de hoy? —era patético escuchar a Bobby hablar con la boca llena y verlo sentado con las piernas encima de la mesa. Le daba unas enormes mordidas a esa manzana tan pequeña, luego engulló el puré y absorbió un trago de jugo de naranja para después emitir un sonoro "¡Aaaahhhh!" como señal de que se había refrescado. Puso al final una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y continuó leyendo.

"Ojalá te atragantes ¡cerdo!" pensó JP dirigiéndole una mirada desagradable, mientras el afectado no lo miraba—. Pues regular...

La cocina estaba atestada de soberbia. Pura y vil soberbia, inclusive había más soberbia que oxígeno en el espacio y no cabía más, el lugar estaba a punto de estallar como si el sentimiento fuera un gas flamable, aun así no hubo ninguna reacción explosiva.

Northstar le echó un vistazo al "Animal" (como lo llamó en sus pensamientos), pero esta vez se detuvo un poco más, estudiando cada acción, cada movimiento. Comenzó a preguntarse insistentemente como si le taladraran la cabeza qué demonios había sido lo que le había visto, qué fue lo que le atrajo en un principio de él. A Jean-Paul le gustaban los chicos educados, con clase, seguros de sí mismos y cultísimos, y Bobby tenía de educado lo que él tenía de heterosexual.

—Los chicos no son buenos filosofando —continuó—. Con sus obvias excepciones, claro está.

—Ah... —fue todo lo que salió de la boca de Iceman, por supuesto no podría salir nada más porque la pasta ensalivada de manzana le obstruía el paso, aun así ni siquiera levantó la vista por miedo a encontrarse con los temibles ojos azules del hablante.

"No vale la pena" pensó JP decido a ponerle fin a todo eso—. Au revoir.

Fue la última frase del canadiense antes de salir con paso firme de la cocina. Bobby, entonces soltó como dos litros de aire en señal de alivio. El ambiente comenzaba a deshacerse de la tensión lacerante de la cual carecía habitualmente. Bobby no era muy observador, pero de algo sí había podido darse cuenta y eso era que Jean-Paul se marchó molesto, por más que hubiera intentado fingirlo. Al principio lo había visto de tan buen humor que se sintió mal de haberle amargado y fregado la mañana.

Hizo pucheros y se quedó sólo reflexionando.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Casi podía ver cómo las manecillas de su reloj de pulsera daban la vuelta completa a la numeración oscura. Los segundos y minutos pasaban como si nada, pero él no tenía ganas de pararse de ese lugar, estaba tan cómodamente sentado en una de los asientos del jardín que no quería entrar y toparse con Jean-Paul nuevamente. Su encuentro en la mañana le había drenado totalmente la energía. Suspiró en señal de resignación y comenzó a tararear una canción.

—¡Hola Bobbs! —escuchó una voz animada a lo lejos, por lo que volteó instintivamente a media tonada— ¿Qué hace el Helado favorito de todos en un lugar tan tranquilo?

Era Rachel Grey, producto, en un lejano futuro (y tal vez ahora inexistente) del amor entre sus amigos Jean Grey y Scott Summers, a la cual sentía como una sobrina. Se acercó corriendo a él, mientras el pelo rojizo se le revolvía por el viento, y recibió un fuerte apretón y una gran sonrisa. Bueno, por lo menos a alguien le daba gusto su compañía y eso le devolvía un poco los ánimos.

—Solamente pienso un poco —contestó Iceman desesperanzado.

—¿Y desde cuando acá es que piensas? —el encanto había durado muy poco. Demasiado hermoso que alguien lo tomara en serio para ser cierto. Aun así la chica había decidido no soltarlo y mantenerlo abrazado.

—Gracias por el cumplido —añadió Bobby sin ánimos.

—Lo que pasa es que tú no te caracterizas por ser muy... reflexivo —Rachel por fin lo soltó luego de terminar la frase y movió la mano como señal para que Bobby le dejara un espacio en dónde sentarse y se acomodó a su lado— ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te tiene así?

La pelirroja recargó su cabeza en el hombro más próximo de Bobby.

—Debo tener los pensamientos todos desordenados y por eso no puedes entrar, ¿no es así? —le lanzó una mirada traviesa.

—¡Hey! Yo nunca leería tu mente sin permiso y no es por eso, sino que tus ondas cerebrales están desperdigadas por todo el jardín —lo miró a los ojos endureciendo su rostro, pero luego lo suavizó un poco— Si prefieres puedes contármelo cuando estés listo, no tiene por qué ser ahora.

—Um... sí, creo que será lo mejor.

Dicho esto Rachel se puso de pie y comenzó a dar unos pasos hacia el interior de la mansión, no sin antes restregarle un beso a Bobby en la mejilla en señal de afecto.

—¡Bye! —gritó la chica desde lo lejos.

Iceman se quedó una vez más reflexionando, ordenando sus pensamientos. Esperaba a que se hiciera de noche y ya todos estuvieran completamente dormidos para poder entrar. Nuevamente podía ver cómo las manecillas de su reloj le daban vueltas completas a éste. Suspiró de nuevo desanimado y siguió tarareando la canción que quedó inconclusa.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Nuevamente era oscuridad total. Se mantuvo unos instantes inmóvil tratando de obtener algún tipo de respuesta, un sonido o algo, pero se quedó con un poco de desesperación al no recibir nada. Comenzó a palpar una superficie dura debajo de sí, al parecer el suelo. Tenía frío y si él tenía frío significaba que el ambiente se estaba congelando, pero era más la urgencia por ver algo en medio de aquella inmensa negrura.

Se movió colocando las rodillas en el suelo y avanzó un poco hacia delante. Se desvalanceó cuando tropezó con algo y al caer chocó contra una superficie blanda. Se quedó unos instantes inmóvil de nuevo. La oscuridad lo entorpecía, siguió esperando respuesta, pero no hubo nada, sólo silencio y oscuridad.

La desesperación iba en aumento y percibió los latidos del corazón en su pecho, tenía qué conseguir algo de luz porque no le gustaba para nada no poder ver más que un marco negro frente a sí mismo y por todos lados. No sabía en dónde estaba ni cómo demonios había llegado a ese lugar oscuro, se sentía desnudo y tenía frío.

Enseguida como por acto de magia una linterna se encendió sobre él, parecido a un faro en altamar. Se talló un poco los ojos, porque al principio no podía ver nada. Esperó a acostumbrarse al intenso destello e intentó enfocar bien.

Lo primero que pudo distinguir fue un cuerpo desnudo delante de él. Eso era precisamente la superficie blanda sobre la que había chocado segundos atrás. Y al parecer era el cuerpo de un hombre, porque los músculos pectorales y abdominales estaban muy ejercitados y marcados, después cayó en la cuenta de que era el cuerpo de Jean-Paul cuando éste le sonrió. Aunque los músculos no le obedecieron a su cerebro comenzó a besar el vientre del canadiense utilizando también la lengua. Un sueño de nuevo y para colmo otro endemoniado sueño con el mismísimo diablo.

Lo último que pudo pensar fue "¡Otra vez no, por favor!".

**Fin del capítulo 2.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Los personajes le pertenecen a Marvel y los utilizo aquí sin ningún fin lucrativo, solamente por diversión.


	3. El tercer sueño

**Mientras dormía.**

**Capítulo 3.**

_Por: **Lindo usagi.**_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

¿Alguna vez les ha pasado que cuando sueñan con una persona lo primero y lo único que quieren hacer al despertar es ver a ese alguien con quien soñaron? Pues a mí sí, y de hecho me está pasando en estos momentos. Aun me encuentro algo confundido, enredado entre las sábanas, pensando en esta situación.

Siento una especie de melancolía, como si hubiera perdido a esa persona. Como si ese alguien estuviera lejos de mí. Para nada fue un sueño malo, al contrario, digamos que fue... más o menos bueno. Y sigo sin entender por qué me tiene qué pasar a mí. En fin, les contaré... mi sueño fue algo como esto...

No alcanzaba a ver absolutamente nada porque todo estaba completamente cubierto por una espesa neblina blanca, a dondequiera que volteara lo que veía era sólo blanco. Intenté dar unos cuantos pasos para buscar a alguien más y me pude dar cuenta de que alrededor de mis brazos, piernas y abdomen había una especie de grilletes, sujetados por una cadena gruesa de metal que me impedía moverme con libertad o ir a alguna parte, estaba aprisionado y de repente empecé a jalar la cadena al entrar en desesperación.

Escuché un extraño sonido, como de pisadas, pero el pie debía ser enorme porque el sonido era masivo, descomunal. A distancia pude distinguir que efectivamente alguien se acercaba, una figura enorme y gruesa, anormal. Primero estaba cubierta de negro, a causa de la neblina y luego estuvo a suficiente distancia para darme cuenta de quién era, en ese momento mis más terribles miedos comenzaron a acecharme y mi cuerpo se cubrió con una capa gruesa de hielo.

—¡Cuánto tiempo X-man! —las palabras salieron de su garganta acompañadas de un sonido gutural que retumbaba en el lugar. Gruñí al ver a Apocalypse e intenté liberarme de las cadenas, pero por supuesto, mis intentos fueron inútiles.

—¿¡Qué es lo que quieres conmigo!? ­—le grité.

—Imagínate usando tus poderes en contra de la humanidad tan arcaica y tan anodina —comenzó—. Devastar ciudades enteras con tus poderes de congelación, destruir sembradíos y tierras de cultivo. Acabar completamente con sus reservas de alimento y agua.

—¡No!

—Sí —alargó la palabra y se acercó a mi rostro para restregarme la sílaba en él—. Serás Hambruna, uno de mis Jinetes, harás un papel estupendo. Lo único que tengo qué hacer es darte un aspecto más grande, un aspecto suntuoso. Serás un monstruo de hielo.

Mientras pronunciaba cada frase podía sentir cómo las vísceras se me estrujaban y la sangre me ardía por dentro. Una insignificante ventisca comenzó a correr por el lugar, pensé que ese era un lugar cerrado, pero al parecer me equivoqué. Apocalypse esbozó una mueca de perplejidad.

La ráfaga de aire se intensificó para sorpresa de los dos y comenzó a formar un remolino alrededor nosotros. ¿Storm había venido a rescatarme? No, no lo creo. El torbellino de aire se llevó la neblina consigo y reveló el lugar oscuro en donde nos encontrábamos, alguno de sus laboratorios. El remolino aumentó de tamaño hasta convertirse en un feroz tornado.

—¡No! —gritó Apocalypse.

Enseguida, entre toda esa masa de aire alcancé a distinguir un rostro delgado y pequeño, pequeño en comparación con el tamaño de todo eso. El cabello de esa persona relucía plateado y tenía unos deslumbrantes ojos azules. Sabía quién estaba provocando aquello ¿Había llegado mi salvación?

—¡Vamos Bobby, tenemos qué salir de aquí! —me dijo.

De alguna manera rompió las cadenas que me aprisionaban y se impulsó en el aire sujetando mi cuerpo helado. Apocalypse fue impedido por el tornado. Volamos hasta llegar al cielo azul, parecía que todo estaba bien, muy bien. Northstar me había rescatado de esa pesadilla, era sorprendente. Gracias a su hipervelocidad formó ese torbellino. Hasta sentía que lo amaba por haber hecho tal hazaña y me daban ganas de besarle la mejilla. Es broma, claro.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Decidido y punto. Voy a ir a buscar a esa persona con quien soñé, voy a ir a buscar... a buscar-l-lo. ¡Está bien, está bien! Voy a ir buscar a Jean-Paul, ya lo dije... ¿okay? ¿Conforme?

Parece que todos en esta mansión quieren que vaya y lo enfrente, bueno, en realidad sólo Hank cuando me dijo lo que podría significar mi sueño, y bien, él respondió: "Es individual para cada persona, para su subconsciente, yo lo veo de una manera, pero para ti puede representar otra cosa completamente distinta". ¡Ese pelmazo!, ¿por qué siempre tiene qué complicarlo todo? Aun así yo me quedé mirándolo con ojos de '¿y entonces?´. "Pero lo que yo creo que significa, sobre todo por lo que sentiste al despertar, es que extrañas a esa persona y quieres verla, no sé porqué no me quieres decir de quien se trata, en fin eso es lo que yo pienso".

Me enojó un poco que me dijera eso, no como antes, es decir, no con todo y ese teatrito que hacía completamente enfadado, como sea... Jean-Paulito ¿dónde estás? Cuando uno te busca no te encuentra, pero si nadie te solicita te apareces como espectro de donde sea.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

El estrés comienza a ir en aumento, siente cómo le llena la cabeza y después le corre por las venas, caliente y rápido, como un mar de lava. Un mar de lava gris y retorcido que finalmente le hace explosión en un punzante e incordioso dolor de cabeza, lo que le faltaba.

—¡Ese maldito Summers! Le voy a romper la cara por haber suspendido mi clase —espeta mientras da paso tras paso como queriendo quebrar las baldosas bajo sus pies—, y todo para dar ese discurso de mierda a los alumnos.

Da vuelta en la esquina, dirigiéndose al despacho de los directores y casi choca, de frente, contra la persona que menos quería ver. Eso definitivamente sí era lo que le faltaba. La víctima de las circunstancias comienza a sonreírle como cuando un niño le sonríe a su madre para pedirle disculpas. Jean-Paul sólo gruñe y le dirige una mirada severa, entonces lo rodea y lo deja ahí parado, se da cuenta de que comienza a seguirlo.

—¿¡Qué quieres Drake!?

—Oí que estabas hablando sólo...

—Sí, estaba maldiciendo a tu amiguito... que quién sabe qué tenía Charles en la cabeza cuando lo metió de director —lo mira de reojo hacia atrás—. ¡Es un incompetente!

Se escucha un balbuceo en francés que Bobby no entiende.

—¡Hey! Deja de hablar así de él...

—Como sea... ¿lo has visto?

—Nop, luego del discurso quién sabe a dónde fue.

Entra al despacho con Bobby detrás y lo encuentra vacío, completamente desierto. Tensa la mandíbula con gran fuerza y gruñe, entonces hace un berrinche, realiza los mismos movimientos que una adolescente cuando no la dejan ir a su baile de graduación. "Es cierto, es gay", le cruzó a Bobby por la cabeza, entonces le dan ganas de reír, pero no hace otra cosa más que contenerse.

—¡Desgraciado! Lo odio...

Sale del despacho aventando la puerta y enseguida ve algo raro, algo a lo que no le había dado mucha importancia, inverosímil sin duda: Bobby Drake lo ha estado siguiendo desde varios minutos atrás. Por fin cae en cuenta. Frunce el ceño y se gira para enfrentar al otro que hace un movimiento rápido y cubre su pecho con las manos, como para defenderse y le sonríe de una manera estúpida.

—¿¡Qué quieres!?

—¿Eh? —sólo dice aun sonriendo.

—¿Que qué demonios es lo que quieres?

—¿Yo?

Respira hondo y trata de calmarse. Inhala lentamente y luego exhala con los ojos cerrados. El gritarle a Iceman no le hará sentirse mejor, aunque enseguida se da cuenta que eso definitivamente sí le haría sentirse mejor. De todas maneras se contiene y baja la voz.

—Has estado siguiéndome todo este tiempo.

—Oh sí —ríe a carcajeada abierta y enseguida calla y se quedan los dos viendo, uno con una mirada desafiante y el otro pensando en que huir de la súper-furia canadiense de Jean-Paul sería la mejor opción, pero la saca de su cabeza.

—¿Y bien?

Bobby no dice nada, sólo sonríe aun con las manos frente a su pecho.

—¡Olvídalo homme! —replica resignado, entonces se prepara para lanzar un sonoro grito mental. "¡Emma, quiero hablar con Scott ahora mismo!".

Comienzan a caminar los dos al mismo tiempo y Bobby sigue al canadiense en silencio para no abrumarlo más. Jean-Paul empieza a cuestionarse en silencio el motivo por el cual Bobby camina detrás de él, pero no dice nada y trata de restarle importancia.

**Fin del capítulo 3.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Aunque en realidad "advertencia: spoiler" Bobby esté enamorado de Mystique "fin del spoiler" en mi historia y en mi imaginación él está enamorado de Jean-Paul y punto.


	4. El cuarto sueño

El antepenúltimo capítulo y eso será todo por este fanfic. Me muero de ganas por hacer el final. Al principio estaba muy indeciso, porque no sabía cómo terminarlo, pero después lo decidí, no será un final común, desde luego. Bueno, basta de cosas, por ahora innecesarias. A la historia...

**Mientras dormía...**

**Capítulo 4.**

_Por: Lindo usagi._

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Bobby se dio cuenta de que el canadiense al que perseguía comenzaba a disminuir la velocidad. Aun a pesar de caminar "como los santos mortales" era excesivamente rápido. Jean-Paul se detuvo repentinamente sin previo aviso cerca de los dormitorios para profesores y el Hombre de Hielo estuvo a punto de estrellarse en su ancha espalda apretando los ojos cerrados para esperar el impacto, pero para fortuna de ambos no ocurrió ninguno.

Northstar titubeó un poco, pero por fin se giró.

—Escucha Drake —comenzó recobrando su voz calmada y añadiéndole algo de paciente compasión. El caminar por los pasillos hasta gastar su energía le había servido bien como método catártico—. No sé cuál es el motivo por el cual has estado siguiéndome todo este tiempo —lo miró con profundidad a los ojos azules y descubrió los ligeros trazos grises en ellos—. No sé si es para evitar que golpee a Summers en cuanto lo encuentre, pero el caso es que ahora mismo comienzo a sentirme cansado y si me suspendieron las dos clases de literatura será mejor irme a dormir a mi recámara o a leer un poco, po...

—Ahora escúchame tú, Jean-Paul —lo interrumpió Bobby e intensificó la profundidad en su mirar, adoptando una expresión de seriedad—. La verdad es que hay algo..., algo de lo que quisiera que te enteraras, pero entonces te lo diré cuando ya hayas descansado un poco, por lo pronto ve a tu cuarto...

¿Que había algo? Jean-Paul no lo entendió, ni siquiera una pizca. Nada de lo que había escuchado tenía algo de sentido. Y la espantosa duda comenzaba ya a dejarle un sabor amargo y a secarle la cavidad bucal.

Cuando quiso detener a Iceman y preguntarle ya se había desaparecido del lugar. Podía alcanzarlo con su facultad mutante, pero decidió que era mejor esperar, aun cuando sintiera que la mente se le descosía con preguntas. Esperar a que se le llegara la hora de escucharlo de los propios labios de Bobby era lo mejor. Después de todo no quería aparentar ser un hombre muy ansioso.

Se quedó pensando y se dijo "Algo que quieres decirme, ¿eh? _Bien sûr, mon ami_". Se le pintó una ligera sonrisa en el rostro y entró a su habitación con evidente regodeo.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

—_Au revoir, mes enfants _—se despidió del alumnado

Tenía una plácida sensación de conformidad y suspiró amplificando el sonido al doble. Le habían suspendido las clases de literatura de la mañana, pero aun le quedaba la clase de vuelo del mediodía con los de primer año, y había sido un rotundo y total éxito.

—¡Gané yo, Summers! —se dijo en voz baja mientras sonreía petulante— Mis chicos no se quedan sin clase por un estúpido discurso.

Abandonó el campo y se dispuso a entrar a la cafetería para comer algo, comenzaba a experimentar algo de hambre.

En la mente no dejaba de sonarle una de las canciones de Pierre Apollinaire. Un hombre alto, delgado, y canoso. Mitad francés, mitad italiano. Como en Canadá había muy pocas opciones de música en su idioma, tenía qué recurrir a los de Francia. Un acento más sofisticado y de mejor gusto que el americano.

El verso que más se repetía dentro de ella era "_Oh... que je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime_", acompañado de la melodía pegajosa.

Bobby volvió a dibujarse en su mente y la frase "La verdad es que hay algo..., algo de los que quisiera que te enteraras" apareció en su mente como un anuncio luminoso de neón. La incertidumbre le regresó como urticaria en el cuero cabelludo.

Sintió que las vísceras se le estrujaban en el interior y un calor, acompañado de vergüenza, le cubrió el cuerpo. Ni siquiera sabía qué era eso que Bobby pretendía decirle y ya se estaba haciendo ilusiones. No. Era mejor no sentir nada, no decir nada, y no reaccionar de ninguna manera. Lo que Bobby le diría era cualquier cosa, excepto eso. Se dio cuenta de que si escuchaba las palabras del rubio se sentiría muy desilusionado, fuera lo que fuera, porque estaba convencido que no sería una declaración. Así que se rehusaría a verlo.

Sí.

Era su mejor opción.

—No más desilusiones —se dijo en voz baja—. No más sentimientos, ni esperanzas estúpidas. Eso no es para mí.

Se acomodó en uno de los asientos de la cafetería, iría a pedir algo para calmarse. Cuando la ansiedad se incrementaba unas ganas inmensas de fumar lo invadieron. El tratamiento para dejar el tabaco no estaba funcionando apropiadamente. Se dio cuenta que no podía aguantar más. La frente se le llenó de sudor y las gotas comenzaban a bajarle incómodamente por el rostro.

Quería volver a sentir el humo del tabaco cruzarle y rasparle la vía aérea. Esa sensación parecida a un delicioso orgasmo.

Vio a LeBeau y a Logan unas mesas más adelante y decidió ir hacia allá. Se acercó con pasos agigantados y pudo escuchar algo que ellos decían "¿Jean-Paul contra Pietro?" y quiso saber de qué hablaban, pero era más su urgencia por conseguir un cigarrilo y fumárselo.

—_Est-ce que vous avez une cigarrette et un briquet, s'il vous plaît? _—le dijo a Remy quien permanecía de pie con Logan en un lado.

—_Oui, m'sieur Beaubier._

—_Je vous en prie, LeBeau._

Encendió el cigarrillo con desesperación y después devolvió el encendedor a su dueño. Comenzó a aspirar y la tranquilidad lo alcanzó. Sabía que era un mero asunto psicológico, pero funcionaba. Se giró para marcharse, pero se detuvo en seco y se volvió nuevamente hacia sus compañeros.

—¿De qué estaban hablando en el momento en que llegué?

Remy mró a Logan, y este le devolvió la mirada. Wolverine aspiró su cigarrillo y enseguida exhaló una bocanada enorme de humo. El cigarrillo encendido despedía chispas anaranjadas casi imperceptibles mientras se consumía y una hilera de humo gris ascendía hasta el techo.

—¿Has de saber que no todos en esta escuela te adoran, Beaubier? —musitó Logan con una voz impertérrita y sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Eso es evidente —contestó Northstar en un tono seguro.

—Hay, algunos alumnos, _mon ami_ —siguió Gambit—, que dicen que eres una copia barata de Pietro, que no eres más que su réplica. Ya sabes, mismo peinado, misma mutación, casi el mismo traje...

La indignación total se le dibujó al canadiense en el rostro.

—En ese caso, _mes braves_ —se acercó a la mesa, pero permaneció de pie. Colocó una mano en la madera y fue entonces cuando Logan lo volteó a ver—, yo voy a demostrarles que no soy una copia barata de Quicksilver, sino su mejora absoluta.

—¿Qué tienes para defenderte, _homme_?

—Muy bien —comenzó en un tono sereno. Luego se sentó en una silla teniendo a los dos de frente. Entrelazó los dedos y los colocó enfrente de su cuerpo—. Primero: Soy más hermoso que él. Mi rostro no tiene tantas cicatrices —la cara de "patrañas" se le dibujó a Wolverine—. Y vaya que eso es algo que las chicas adoran. Además, me han contratado para actuar en varias películas. Cosa que por supuesto no he aceptado, tengo mi dignidad.

—Está bien, digamos que ese es el primer punto —sentenció el más bajo de los tres.

—Segundo: _Je parle français. _Y el francés es romántico —enarcó una ceja—, y muy sexy, sirve de mucho en la cama —rió—. No como ese idioma que hablan en Transia que parece lengua de perros rabiosos ladrando.

—_Deux _—habló Remy

Los otros sólo lo miraban atento a sus explicaciones. Había logrado atraer su atención y lo que merece más mérito que nada, estaba convenciéndolos. Convenciendo al mutante más salvaje de todos y al cajón travieso.

—_Le trois: _Soy mucho más rápido que él, y lo que definitivamente los va a dejar sin poder replicar —sonrió ligeramente—. Yo puedo volar, y él no.

Punto final de la conversación.

—Está bien Jhonny, tú ganas.

Hizo una mueca de "Gracias, Logan" y se marchó dispuesto a comer algo. Tenía el ego tan elevado como las montañas. Le había añadido alta autoestima a cada palabra que pronunciaba. A Jean-Paul nadie lo dejaba en segundo lugar. Rió por lo bajo, orgulloso.

—Ni modo, LeBeau —siseó Logan—. Ganó la reinita.

Remy hizo un movimiento afirmativo con su rostro.

Jean-Paul consiguió algo ligero para comer, fruta y verduras que le gustaban tanto. Pero apenas pudo probar bocado. Bobby permanecía en su cabeza y el cigarrillo se le había acabado muchos minutos atrás, durante la conversación.

Cuando hubo terminado emprendió vuelo hacia su escondite. En un árbol, pensó, pero concluyó que era muy tonto. Aun tenía dignidad. Entre las montañas, tal vez. Le serviría para relajarse un poco. Siguió surcando el cielo en busca de un lugar para escond...

—¡Claro que no me escondo de Drake! —se dijo en voz alta mientras el aire le volaba el cabello hacia atrás—. Sólo busco un lugar en donde pasar la tarde.

Por supuesto que ni él mismo se lo creyó.

—_Oh... que je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime _—canturreó finalmente.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Se despertó en medio de la noche y cuando recobró la consciencia sintió una terrible y honda incomodidad. Indagó entre sus recuerdos y le pareció haber visto a Jean-Paul nuevamente en ellos. No recordaba nada más, sólo la figura borrosa del velocista murmurando algo. Sintió miedo.

Todo estaba completamente oscuro, pero sabía que estaba en su cuarto envuelto en las sábanas. Toda la tarde estuvo tratando de encontrar a Jean-Paul. Por los pasillos, las aulas, el comedor, el patio, pero no hubo ni rastro de él. Le corrió por la mente la opción de que Jean-Paul se ocultaba de él, pero la desechó. Aunque la posibilidad permanecía latente y brillante en el interior, después de todo nunca se habían agradado mucho.

Tenía catorce días soñando con Northstar y en todos esos días Jean-Paul había estado presente en cuatro sueños, o por lo menos esos fueron los que su subconsciente le permitió recobrar despierto. También tenía catorce días tratando de lidiar con esos extraños y confusos sentimientos que comenzaba a experimentar. Primero fue coraje, después odio, seguido por desconcierto, y al final una sensación extraña, como de añoranza. Así es, extrañaba a Jean-Paul, aun a pesar de tenerlo tan cerca.

Se dio vuelta en la cama, decidido a hablar al otro día con él, sin importar cuánto le costara.

**Fin del capítulo 4.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Siempre he intentado que los capítulos sean narrados desde el punto de vista de Bobby, o si son en tercera persona que se basen un poco en él, pero en este creo que no me quedó más remedio que Jean-Paul quedara como personaje principal. Por cierto el comentario final que dejé en el capítulo anterior no era un spoiler del fic, sino del comic, específicamente de X-men, a partir de la etapa de Carey. Espero sus comentarios, tomatazos, opiniones, o lo que sea. ¡Hasta luego!


End file.
